Secret Royalty
by zxxdemongirlxxz
Summary: Sailor moon has a secret past which is 3000 years old but she isn't the only one that has a ancient past.
1. Default Chapter

This story begins in the Sayianman saga.  
  
It was now days from Gohan's first day from high school, and was on his bed thinking about the girl named Videl always looking at him, the thing he was thinking most about her was her blue eyes, in some weird way he felt like he had seen them before.He had also meet this girl named Serena, when thinking more about Serena he thought to him self that Serena and Videl had the same eye color and same face features, hair was what made them look different and personality! After tired of thinking he feel asleep. On the next of school nothing much really change just the same, Gohan tried to get out of class to try to help Videl out on her crime fighting.When he came back to class every one just looked at him, just thinking why he was gone for so long, but things went back to usual.When walking out of school he tried to walk at least a mile away from school so people wouldn't see him fly home, When walking away from school, that was where he meet Serena.(flash back) He accidentally made her drop her book bag. He asked her if she was okay, but didn't answer cause she was crying really loud, Gohan was just socked as how this girl would cry like a baby or like a little girl." Well she is about three years younger than me" he said in his mind. So he gave his hand to her so she could get up, When she did and saw his face hearts were in her eyes, He said that he was sorry, and that his name was Gohan. She told him that her name was Serena. He asked why he hadn't seen her in his school. She was looking for a answer but on the top of her head she said that she went to another school. But he asked what the name of the school she went to, she was just looking for a name to say" well..its...uh...it's a private school.. He said" oh okay, what's the name of it? She just said what ever was on her mind.its called Vernon High School."Well must be a really private school cause I've never heard of it, Gohan said. Serena just laughed with hand behind her head, she looked behind Gohan and Luna was behind him looking at her that it was time to leave. "Well I have to go home cause my cat is behind you and I have to take her home", Serena said. "Oh okay well nice meeting you Serena", Gohan said. When Serena was walking away from him she told Luna that he was so cute!(end of flash back) "Luna why can't I just tell him who I am!" , "SERENA!", Luna yelled, have you forgotten our mission!" I know, I know.you've told me a million times, Serena said. "We have to find out about his power and his friends, she said in a bored look. Serena why can't you be serious about being a sailor scout?", Luna told her. I am serious! why do u always have to made pick on me like Rye!, she said as she started to cry. "I know you could be a great sailor scout, you just have to consecrate on what your mission is Serena", Luna said. Serena and Gohan started to talk more, and found out that she was having trouble in school when she told him. So Gohan invited her to his house so he could tooter her since he was so smart. When Serena went to his house they began there work on math, after a while Serena was just falling asleep, while Gohan was just talking and talking, Serena felt the day would never end. The only thing kept her awake was how cute Gohan was, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She was like in a trance. Luna was looking at her while she was looking from inside her bag, and listening to everything they had said. But Gohan's mom came in and told them that lunch was ready. Gohan was first to go in to the kitchen. When they got there they began to eat, Chi-Chi thought that Serena would be shocked at how much Gohan ate but it was the other why around! Gohan was amazed at how much she ate! Just shoving things in her mouth and talking with her mouth full and saying how the food was so good. Gohan said "Wow there's a girl that really eats! I thought all girls were always on diets!", Well not me I always eat like this, I never get on diets, Serena said. After lunch Gohan decided that they should take a walk to they could talk more. Gohan was going to ask about her hair and why she had it like that. When he did she almost wanted to cry. No no! I'm meant that I've never seen anyone with that hair style before", he said. Anyways I like it, you look pretty too. Serena began to blush. Well I have to go before my dad gets mad okay", Serena said. While walking away Serena said to herself "aha. he's so dreamy. Luna's head came out. Serena!!!!" Luna yelled, "You didn't even pay attention to him and didn't ask him about his father!"  
  
"And you were a total piglet eating like that in front of Gohan's mother." " I couldn't help it"! Serena said. "Well I tried to act like my self like you told me to". Well you did do that right. "Good job Serena good thing you did or he would of suspected something" Luna said. But you didn't get any answers. It was now a week later, Videl just found out that Gohan was the Great Sayian Man, and learned how to fly. After Videl left he went to his room, he thought about how he liked two girls, He couldn't decide which one he liked more. Mean while Serena was at Rye's house and Amy, Lita, and Mina were there too. They were sitting on the table in a circle, " We have to warn them about the negaverse" Mina said. You're right or there won't be any hope for the universe", Amy said. "Yes, but we don't know when they are about to strike, It could be at the tournament" Luna said. "But we can't enter cause we have to transform to fight!, People would see us transform, Lita said. There was a pause. "I guess we just have to wait for the right time" Rye said softly. Serena was sitting on her chair with her head on the table, just thinking about how she was going to tell Gohan that she was lying to him all along. She felt so bad that she wanted to cry. But she held her tears because she was in front of her friends. At the tournament, Serena and her friends were looking for a place to sit. There was so many people and knew why it would be a bad idea to transform here. "Hey guys I'm going to look for Gohan and wish him luck" Serena said. "Okay will see you later okay" Amy said. Serena was looking for Gohan, where could he be? She said to her self. "Oh he might be were the contestants are, She said softly. When walking over there she saw Gohan! He was walking with other men and two children and one blonde woman. She cut through the people and started saying "Gohan! Gohan!" Then he looked and saw her. He smiled and surprised that she had come. "Gohan I had to come and see and wish you good luck" Who told you I was coming? Serena was lost she had forgot that he only told that when she was dress as Videl. How could you have forgotten! She yelled in her mind. Then she just said that a friend told her. Serena herd a laughing-giggle sound, when she looked it was this short man. "Who is this girl Gohan?? Huh?-moving his elbow on Goku. "Is she your girlfriend? Krllien said in a small laugh. "Its not like that Krllien!!! Gohan Shouted. "She has funny hair!" Trunks said. "Your cute for your age" Serena said smiling. "Oh yea Gohan said this is my father Goku" Gohan said. "Nice to meet you Serena". When Goku shook serena's hand he felt a power of some kind but didn't say anything. Serena knew this.she also knew that he knew that she noticed him sensing her power. "Well I will se you in the tournament Gohan, my friends are waiting for me." She said, trying not to look suspicious. Serena walked away and look at the seats, she looked at her friends and nodded at them that she was going with the plan. So Serena went some where, where there wasn't any people. She went behind the building and made sure no one was there. "Okay I'm ready" she said in a soft voice...." DISQUISE POWER!!! TURN ME INTO VIDEL!!! In seconds she had short black hair and was in fighting clothes. "Sorry Gohan but I have to do this." While in the tournament Serena got beat up by Spopovich. This was not true she couldn't fighting in her real strength or with her power so faked everything and tried to lose the fight. That's when she saw it! What they were waiting for this whole time! She looked at her friends that were siting above and watched. Gohan went super sayain! They sensed how strong his power had gotten. But he went back to normal. Just to pick her up, as he thought she was really hurt. Now with her eyes closed and on the floor, she felt Gohan pick her up and hear Gohan tell Spopovich that he was going to get him for what he had done to her. After Gohan had given her the sensu bean, that she didn't need. Both of them went towards the place where Gohan was watching her fight. That's when she saw Goku staring at her really weird, not taking his eyes of her." I hope he isn't suspicious. That's when Gohan went to the arena to fight Kabito. They talked, when Gohan went super sayian, Spopoivch and some other man came to him and took his energy! Luna and the others looked in shock as they took Gohan's energy. When Kabito gave Gohan energy that's when they all left. Serena and the others new the negaverse were going to make their move.and so were they. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
Buu had hatched and all the z warriors were there, Goku, Gohan, Veggeta, The Supreme Ki, Piccolo, Krillin, Goten, and Trunks. They watched in horror as buu powered up.just watching him, Goku knew that his son's life was in danger also his friends. What do we do?? Krillin said. I don't know, we have to fight him it's the only way we can save the world. Goku said softly. "That's right I'll just beat him to a pulp" Vegeta said with great confidence. BUT YOU DON'T HAVE THE POWER TO DISTROY HIM!!!!" , The Supreme Ki yelled. Buu was just laughing and walking closer, I want food, candy, and cookies!!!(in his little voice) Then buu was getting ready to throw a energy beam, when out of no where, HOLD IT RIGHT THERE TUBBY!!!! Goku and the others looked around to find the source of the female voice. When they looked to the right on a cliff and saw five girls standing with confidence. They had small dresses with different colors, the one in the middle seam to be the leader, she had long pig tails. Look dad those girls are going to get hurt!! Gohan said with fear. What are those girls doing there they have no ki, ther just going to get killed!!! Piccolo said. I'm sailor moon!! The one with the pig tails said.(she said her famous speech) I'm sailor Mercury, princess of mercury! I'm sailor Mars, princess of Mars!, I'm sailor Jupiter, princess of Jupiter! I'm sailor Venus, princess of Venus! And we will punish you in the name of the moon!!! "ME no like you!!", buu said. Sailor moon jumped from the cliff and to the floor, then the others did so. "Your going down buu!!!", Sailor moon said, pointing at buu. Then with that being said she jumped in to the air, getting ready to punch buu, but buu said, " that's no fare, theres five of you and one of me!" so he stared to turn into a liquid form and divied into five buus!!!! Sailor moon and the other looked in shock. " I guess our plans going to change for a bit girls" sailor moon said. Then out of no where sailor moon made the first punch at buu, but dodged it. "Scouts fight one buu by your selves and it would be a lot faster!!!! Sailor Venus said. Sailor moon flipped into the air and kicked buu#1 in the face knocking him down. Buu got up and threw a energy beam at sailor moon. But she jumped up, then she grabbed her teira and threw it to his face and it chopped off his head. Sailor Jupiter was throwing punches at buu#2, and kicked him, making him fall to the floor. Jupiter thunder crash!!!! Sailor Venus had her buu and tide him up with her chains, Oh no!!!! He's breaking free!!!! He's tougher than we thought!!!! VENUS METOR SHOWER!!!!! With her stongest attack buu went from being buu in to a pile of dust and was destroyed. "Alright I didn't it!!!!" Meanwhile Sailor Mercury was with her buu and she was having a little more trouble with him cause she wasn't very good at fighting, buu#4 hit her and she feel to the ground, "I have to stop him!!!!!" MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!!!!! And buu looked confused and soon found himself in a block of ice. Using his power he tried to crack the ice and a break free out of it. Oh no!!! What do I do!!!! " SURPEME THUNDER!!!!! Mercury looked and saw Jupiter doing her attacked and it destroyed buu. "are you okay Sailor Mercury?" , Jupiter asked. Yes I'm fine, thanks I needed help! 2 down and 3 to go!!!!! Jupiter said. "AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! As Sailor Mars fell. I'm going to burn you, fat slob!!!, Sailor Mars said. And buu"2 hit her in the face making her hit the floor, but got up looking at him with anger. That it!, no more miss nice sailor!!!!, she said. MARS FIRE INGNITE!!!!!! Buu started screaming in pain while he was melting and Sailor Venus threw her Crescent beam attack which destroyed him. AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! These buues are after me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!, Sailor Moon said. Theres only one way to go and its where the guys are. So she ran to them and said to them, out of my way!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And they moved as fast as possible and when she was about a 1in from hitting the wall she jumped in to the air and flipped back going behind the buus and threw a engery attack. This big white flash of light covered everyone , blinding them. After the light was gone everyone looked where Sailor Moon was and she was jumping in the air. Alright!!!!! I did it!!! I did it!!!!! The Buues was nothing more than a pile of dust of the floor. HA"! Moon dusted!!!. Sailor said. With pride. Good job Sailor moon! Mercury said. When they joined together they looked at the guys, and thought that they had some explaining to do. WOW buu's life energy is gone! Goku said with shock! How could women fight and be that strong! Vegeta yelled with anger. Who are you?, Goku said. The scouts walked up, and said we are the sailor scouts. How did you deffet buu when you have no ki!!! We fight with the power love we have for our friends , family, and for the earth! Sailor moon said. You're here!!!!! Thank you so much!!! Supreme Ki said. Everyone looked at him with confusion. I've heard of the sailor scouts as a legend. These female warriors that fight for love, and never give up, not even with the odds are against them , he said softly. Yes, we came here to help you guys with buu, Mercury said. Sorry we took a long time to make our move, Jupiter said. We knew that you would need our help. Oh I'm so sorry!, The Supreme ki said. And he went on his knees in front of sailor moon, and said, your majesty. Oh you don't have to do that! Sailor moon said laughing with her hand behind her head. Whats going on here!!! Why are you bowing to this twit! Vegeta yelled with anger. The scouts looked at him with shock and said "You have no idea to who your talking to. She's the most powerful being in this universe! Everyone she's the moon Princess from 2,000 years ago, and the last of her race, or the last lunrian. The Supreme Ki said. Vegeta looked at her in shock. I see now. I've heard a legend on my planet about a kingdom that lived on the moon. But I always thought it was just a legend. Vegeta said softly. When Vegeta was talking, Gohan looked at Sailor Mars and said," Why are you looking at me that way". Everyone looked at Gohan and Sailor Mars. Sailor Venus asked her what was wrong. I sense a great power in him, Sailor Mars said. Every looked at her, then at gohan. Of course he does he's a sayian and u should feel that way about Goku and Vegeta, Krillin said. NO! Its just Him, His power is way beonyed the others. "Don't you sense it guys"? said Mars. He's strong but he feels the same as the others, Venus and Jupiter said. "Princess I'm so glad you're here, All the legends all true of the warrior who will save the universe from evil and destruction with love so pure", the king ki said while on his knees. Sailor moon was just laughing with her hand behind her head. " We have come to tell you more bad news," Luna said. The Z warriors looked at her, " what do u mean more bad news?" Goku said. Buu is nothin compared to what we are faced to right now, I'm talking about queen barlye. Luna said. " That witch! I'm heard of her! I also heard it as a legend, a woman who wants to rule the entire universe, she uses her powers to control peoples minds and uses their powers for her use. Any one can fall under her spell, Even Sailor moon! She can control those with the purest of hearts! King ki said, with rage. We just have to wait for her to strike, its just the matter of when, said Jupiter. 


End file.
